¿Jugamos a las cartas?
by Blank nick
Summary: La racha impecable de victorias de la cual Allen se siente tan orgulloso es truncada abruptamente por Road Kamelot. La apuesta es la de siempre: cada vez que pierdas, debes soltar prenda. Literalmente.
1. El sabor de la derrota

**Disclaimer: Derechos reservados a Katsura Hoshino, autora del manga -Man y madre de todos estos adorablemente cabrones personajes.**

* * *

—¡Escalera de color! —una voz risueña resonó por la habitación, entonando aquella frase como si fuera parte de una canción. Con elegancia, mostró la mano de cartas sobre la mesa oscura, dejando que se deslizasen bajo la yema de sus dedos. Efectivamente, las cartas dejadas sobre la madera oscura mostraban una flamante escalera de corazones que despertó exclamaciones y bufidos—. Supongo que he vuelto a ganar…

Para Allen Walker aquellas palabras ya formaban parte de su vida diaria. Pronunciarlas se había vuelto cada vez más común, y si de algo disfrutaba el chico era de observar el gesto de sus contrincantes crisparse cada vez que sus cartas cambiaban mágicamente de color o figura, formando combinaciones _casualmente_ beneficiosas para su juego.

No había juego de cartas que no pudiera ser trucado por él, ni cara de póker que no fuera capaz de leer. Había dejado a jugadores experimentados en paños menores sin un solo centavo más que apostar, y él mismo se había hecho de oro a base de su buena estrategia y la rapidez que contaba para disimular sus movimientos a la hora del juego.

Pero esta vez algo estaba _mal_. Ni las cartas ni su habilidad le habían fallado nunca, pero Allen supo que definitivamente algo _no_ funcionaba como debía ser.

Sin embargo, su cerebro no fue capaz de caer en la cuenta de qué era aquello hasta que unas manos suaves y pequeñas empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¡Espera! ¡Para! —gritó el chico al sentir la frialdad de aquellos dedos cuando rozaron la piel de su pecho en su tarea de deshacer los botones superiores de su camisa blanca, haciendo que se estremeciera debido a la temperatura. ¿Por qué las usualmente cálidas manos parecían ahora de hielo?

La dueña de la mano miró al exorcista a los ojos sin apartar las manos del cuello de la camiseta, haciendo un leve puchero.

—¿Por qué? Ya te dije que gané _también_ esta ronda.

—No hace falta que me quites la camisa. Tengo dos brazos. Lo haré yo mismo, gracias.

Allen agarró a Road por ambas muñecas y empujó hasta obligarlas a soltar las solapas blancas de su ropa. Sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos en el albino, divertida por la situación.

Allen llevó sus dedos a los botones. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente. No es que no se hubiera cambiado otras veces frente a su armario, eligiendo qué ropa ponerse, y de repente hubiera olvidado el movimiento de desabrochar una camisa, pero era distinto desvestirse en la seguridad de su habitación en la Orden Oscura que hacerlo en semejante escenario como era dentro de la puerta de los sueños de Noah, con la mirada burlesca y atenta de los ojos de Road Kamelot sobre él.

¿Qué había pasado? Según Allen tenía entendido, era la gente la que perdía la ropa jugando al póker contra él, y _no_ al revés. Era la segunda vez que le tocaba a él cumplir con ese rol tan humillante entre los jugadores. La primera vez fue años atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba en el mundo de las cartas. Prometió que _nunca_ volvería a ocurrir. No quería pensar haber decepcionado al pequeño Allen Walker del pasado.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su contrincante, Road volvió a agrupar todas las cartas de la baraja para volver a repartirlas. Miró la mano que Allen había tirado en la mesa en la ronda anterior, cegado por la frustración. Un as de picas, un cinco de corazones, un dos y un rey de diamantes y un tres de tréboles.

Eran cartas malas.

Allen dejó la camisa cuidadosamente doblada sobre el brazo de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, junto con sus zapatos, calcetines y uno de sus guantes, y observó cómo la chica de cabellos azules apilaba las cartas en dos montones iguales para luego fusionarlos de tal manera que las cartas se entrelazaran las unas con las otras. La estaba vigilando para ver que repartiese las cartas equitativamente, aunque llegados a ese punto no pensaba realmente que Road le estuviese haciendo trampas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado antes de coger las cartas que Road le había repartido, cuidando de que ella no pudiera ver, en un descuido ridículamente desafortunado, su mano.

Allen Walker se preguntó por duodécima vez cómo había acabado perdiendo a las cartas contra aquella chica.


	2. Descanso

_II._

 _Descanso._

Día libre.

Día libre.

¿Día libre?

Allen saboreó aquella frase, murmurándola y deletreándola en voz baja, disfrutando de tan dulce sabor que producía en su boca. Esas palabras eran completas desconocidas para cualquier miembro de la Orden Oscura; siempre había algo que hacer. Misiones que cumplir, investigaciones que completar, órdenes que acatar.

Por esa misma razón, la primera reacción de Allen al oír esas palabras fue pensar que era una broma, o mirar a ambos lados esperando que un grupo de personas liderado posiblemente por Lavi apareciese entre las columnas de papeles del despacho de Komui riéndose de él, burlándose de un pobre chico canoso lo suficientemente ingenuo como para esperar vacaciones, por más mínimas que fueran.

—¿Un día libre? —Allen había escuchado bien; era su cerebro el que aún no acababa de entender la situación.

Komui Lee lo observó desde detrás del cristal de sus gafas. El compañero de su hermana había entrado en el despacho vestido ya con el uniforme de exorcista, con la insignia que demostraba su posición bien brillante en el pecho. No había dudas de que el chico había acudido esperando órdenes por parte suya.

—¡Así es, Allen! —canturreó el hombre con su actitud infantil, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa llena de papeles y extendiendo el dedo índice al cielo, el cual movía acompasando sus palabras—. ¡Tus oídos no te traicionan, joven exorcista! Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, Allen —el hombre bajó la voz, como si estuviera contando información confidencial, pero sin abandonar su tono inmaduro—. No es algo de lo que mucha gente pueda disfrutar. Ésta es una de esas ocasiones que sólo suceden una vez en la vida. O menos.

Allen protestó.

—¡Pero Kom…! —Allen calló un segundo, pensando. Reordenó sus palabras y volvió a empezar—. Señor, agradezco su oferta, pero no creo que sea realmente el mejor momento para tomarse unas vacaciones. Aún hay muchos akuma fuera creando caos, y fragmentos de Inocencia que recuperar antes de que la familia Noah los…

El jefe de la división científica lo detuvo con un gesto, elevando una mano autoritaria frente a él. Allen se mordió los labios y ahogó sus palabras.

Komui le sonrió paternalmente, despojándose de esa máscara cómica que había llevado. Allen debió admitir que cuando el hermano de Lenalee dejaba de actuar como una persona inmadura y un hermano sobreprotector con ella el hombre parecía una persona completamente distinta.

—No te debes preocupar por eso. No eres el único exorcista, Allen. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y el resto de tus compañeros pueden ocuparse de eso. No porque tú te tomes algún tiempo de relax significa que la Orden Oscura vaya a caerse abajo. La organización sabe cómo defenderse.

El chico bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Sabía que Komui había dicho esas palabras con la mejor de las intenciones, pero habían hecho que se sintiese impotente ante la situación que se le presentaba ante sus narices.

El hombre se percató de ello.

—Oh. Lo siento, Allen —se disculpó—. No quería decir que no fueras una parte importante de la Orden. Lo eres, Allen. Es por eso que creo que deberías considerar mi recomendación.

Allen levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada severa de su superior.

—Últimamente has estado bajo mucha presión, ¿no es así? Siempre tratas de dar lo mejor de ti, y tu historial de misiones es impecable, pero debes pensar más en ti mismo, Allen. Y en tu cuerpo.

Komui fijó la vista en el chico frente a él, especialmente en el brazo izquierdo del exorcista. Allen instintivamente retrocedió un paso con el rostro pálido, sujetando su arma anti-akuma con el brazo humano. Aunque el director estuviese en su modo serio Allen hubiera jurado vislumbrar un vestigio de esa personalidad sádica que asomaba en los ojos del hermano de Lenalee cada vez que regresaba a la Orden con el brazo lastimado.

Komui continuó. Si se percató de la turbación de Allen no dio señales de ello.

—Recientemente has regresado de todas tus misiones muy magullado. Eso demuestra que has estado llevando tu brazo a su límite. Con el paso del tiempo tu Inocencia se resentirá y puede que eso cargue consecuencias en ti. Incluso con todas las reparaciones que le he hecho a tu brazo cada vez regresa en peores condiciones —de repente Komui suavizó su tono, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cariño, parecidas a aquellas que lanzaba a Lenalee en ocasiones—. Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado, Allen. No te vendrá mal tomártelo todo con más calma. ¿Sabes? Lenalee está preocupada por ti.

Aquella última observación hizo que Allen se atreviese a hablar.

—No era mi intención preocupar a Lenalee —dudó—. Es solo que no quiero ser una carga ni para ella ni para la Orden.

—No eres una carga en lo absoluto, Allen. Mira —Komui suspiró y se recolocó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—, hazme caso y relájate. Debes dejar que tu brazo tenga tiempo para recuperarse antes de volver a ser un hombre de acción.

De repente el hombre revisó en uno de sus cajones y sacó de uno de ellos una pequeña bolsa no mayor que un puño y la dejó sobre la mesa. El objeto hizo un sonido metálico al caer.

—Toma esto, si quieres. Date una vuelta por la ciudad, compra algo si te apetece —sonrió—. Lenalee me ha pedido que te convenciera. No querrás que vuelva para decirle que no he podido contra ti, ¿no?

Allen sonrió resignado desde su sitio, suspirando y dejando caer los hombros, cediendo finalmente.

—Está bien.

Komui le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así me gusta. Tómate un día libre. Dos, si quieres.

Allen se acercó a la mesa del director de la Orden y cogió la bolsa que había dejado Komui.

—Uno sólo, si no es mucha molestia.

Komui asintió con la cabeza, y tras sonreírle al chico desvió la vista a uno de los numerosos papeles esparcidos por la siempre desordenada y caótica habitación.

Antes de que saliera por completo por la puerta del despacho Allen oyó la voz de su superior con su habitual tono humorístico:

—¡Más te vale emplear bien estas horas! ¡Los chicos de la sección científica matarían por tal privilegio!

* * *

 **¡Heya! Sé que este capítulo es bastante tranquilo, pero juro que a partir de aquí la acción comenzará a desarrollarse, tratando de averiguar cómo ha acabado Allen en la situación mostrada en el primer capítulo.**

 **Simplemente escribí esta escena para formar el contexto, espero que no haya resultado demasiado pesada o aburrida.**

 **¡Siempre agradezco los comentarios, seas cuales sean! :)**


	3. Puerta a la tranquilidad

_III._

 _Puerta a la tranquilidad._

—Póngame una de ésas, y otra de aquellas y… —dudó apenas un instante, presionando la cara contra el cristal del escaparate— ¿Puede añadirle a ese algo más de glaseado? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ¡póngame diez de los primeros! Y todas esas tartaletas de manzana, por favor.

Allen salió de la pastelería cargando cuatro bolsas de papel llenas de dulces. Al cruzar un par de calles, tan sólo le quedaban dos. Había descubierto lo fantástico que era el dinero cuando no tenías que entregarlo a tu irresponsable maestro, y ahora gozaba con ello.

Tras terminar de hablar con Komui, Allen había estado rondando un rato más por la Orden, reacio a abandonar tan pronto el lugar. Y bueno, tras encontrarse un par de veces con Kanda había decidido que ya era hora de dejar de estar vagando por el edificio y obedecer a su superior. De camino a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme se encontró con Lenalee en los pasillos. Aunque la chica parecía algo apurada, Allen le dirigió una sonrisa, esperando que ella pudiera comprenderla.

No muchas veces, por no decir nunca, Allen había podido poder pasear por la ciudad cercana a la sede de la Orden con demasiada tranquilidad. De hecho, apenas la pisaba, y tuvo que pedir indicaciones para no perderse. Pero era agradable. Era curioso cómo un lugar tan cercano al cuartel general fuese tan desconocido para él.

Allen se sentó en un banco en la plaza central, frente a una enorme fuente, y rodeado de árboles. Era un lugar bastante relajante para ser una plaza central, y muy tranquilo ya que poca gente transitaba a aquellas horas las calles.

—Timcanpy, si sigues rondándome como una mosca no puedo comer en paz— se quejó, agitando la mano como si realmente el golem fuese un insecto molesto—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres comida o algo?

Allen estiró el brazo, extendiendo hacia Timcanpy un bizcocho de chocolate y nueces. Retiró la mano con un leve grito al sentir los afilados dientes del golem rozar sus dedos. Luego miró hacia la bolsa de papel con la insignia de la pastelería.

—Vaya, ése era el último… —se lamentó—. Si lo hubiera sabido no te lo hubiera dado, Tim.

El golem le mordió la oreja.

—¡Tienes que aceptar la realidad, Tim! De todas formas, sienta genial tener dinero que gastar. El maestro Cross nunca… —Allen reprimió una arcada, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha. No debía recordar cosas desagradables en su día libre—. No tiene importancia.

Allen sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la bolsa llena de dinero que Komui le había dejado. A menudo Allen era considerado un avaro y un agarrado por escatimar siempre en gastos, evitando comprar el máximo de cosas posibles, pero ese día descubrió que no le molestaba invertir el dinero en sus propios caprichos. De hecho, ese día se dio cuenta de que no le importaba gastar, siempre que el dinero no fuese suyo.

—Y aun así… —Allen suspiró con una sonrisa resignada, volcando lo que quedaba en la bolsa sobre su mano—. No sé cómo puede ser Komui tan despistado en ocasiones. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera pagado todos los bollos de crema con esto. Hubiera sido una tragedia. Aunque claro, despedirse de todos aquellos bollos rellenos también lo fue. A su manera.

El exorcista observó aquella fina pulsera brillar entre sus dedos. Era delgada y elegante, y en los abalorios verdes traslúcidos se podía leer el nombre de Lenalee.

—Mira que entregarme por error el regalo de su hermana…

Volvió a guardar el accesorio en la bolsa, y la cerró tirando de la cuerda alrededor del cuello. Luego se recostó sobre el banco, tumbándose mientras sujetaba la bolsa con la pulsera contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa se colara por debajo de su ropa, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Sintió el liviano peso de Timcanpy posarse sobre su abdomen, y el sonido imperceptible de sus alas doradas plegándose.

—¿Tú también quieres dormir, Tim? —Allen le sonrió al golem y abrió sus brazos, dejando paso a Timcanpy para que se instalara en ellos.

Sólo las hojas de los árboles fueron testigos de aquella imagen del chico albino durmiendo plácidamente abrazando al golem dorado, con una dulce expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad en su rostro, con la brisa suave del ocaso meciendo sus cabellos y su ropa.

Sólo las hojas de los árboles, un hombre alto con aspecto seductor vestido elegantemente y una chica joven de tez blanca mirando con deseo el cuerpo del chico.

—Es como un ángel… —admiró la chica—. Es increíble cómo puede formar esa expresión de inocencia y dulzura pese a ser un vulgar humano.

—Y un exorcista —señaló el hombre, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos.

Road extendió la mano hacia el rostro del dormido, acariciando sus cabellos blancos y paseando su palma por la mejilla del chico, allí donde se formaba la cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. Luego llevó la yema de sus dedos en dirección a la boca del exorcista, acariciando sus labios con suavidad. Allen reaccionó al cálido contacto de la chica removiéndose en el sitio, frunciendo el ceño levemente y murmurando en voz baja algo que Road interpretó como un suave gemido.

—Tyki.

—Road.

—Quiero besarlo.

—Bueno, yo quiero darle un puñetazo.

—Podemos hacer las dos cosas.

—O podemos no hacer ninguna.

Road hizo un mohín mirando a su tío. Luego se arrodilló al lado del banco de piedra, apoyando ambos brazos en la superficie y posando la cabeza sobre ellos, mirando nuevamente a Allen.

—Eres muy aburrido, Tyki.

El hombre dio una calada al cigarro, ignorando a la muchacha. A la hora de tener que expulsar el humo, requirió de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no soltarlo frente a la cara de Walker.

—No hemos venido con la intención de que puedas besuquearte o fantasear con el chico, Road. Date prisa y abre la puerta ya.

Tyki Mikk dio una última calada al cigarro antes de retirarlo de sus labios y presionarlo contra el dorso de su mano, apagándolo. Luego, lo lanzó a la papelera sin moverse del sitio.

—Ha sido una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado dormido.

—Sí —coincidió Road Kamelot materializando la puerta de los sueños mientras aprovechaba para presionar sus labios contra los del exorcista en un fugaz beso—. Ha sido toda una suerte.

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo listo! Juro que ahora la "introducción" ya está hecha.

Ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes :)

¡Review!


	4. La reina de corazones

**¡Hey! Sé que me he retrasado esta vez; ¡una semana entera! Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar, y es que en verdad no tengo ni siquiera una buena excusa para mi ausencia -_-.** **De todas formas intentaré ser constante de ahora en adelante. Como "compensación" este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero que eso compense lo de la semana pasada :D**

 **Y pues nada, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _IV._

 _La reina de corazones._

Lo primero que Allen vio tras abrir los ojos fue… Nada. En el sentido más literal. La oscuridad más absoluta lo acunaba.

"Debo haberme quedado dormido y habrá oscurecido." Era una respuesta lógica. Si hubiera sido así el chico hubiera podido respirar tranquilamente, pero su sexto sentido lo alertaba de que esa hipótesis no podía ser correcta.

Su sexto sentido, literalmente: el sentido del equilibrio. No estaba acostado, sino sentado sobre una silla, con los brazos atados tras la espalda, y una venda sobre los ojos. Abrió la boca para comprobar que al menos no le habían colocado una mordaza, aunque cuando intentó mover las piernas comprobó que no era capaz; le habían atado los tobillos a las patas de la silla. También sentía un sabor extraño en los labios.

No era la peculiaridad de la situación lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna, ni tampoco que ya conociera aquel tipo de circunstancias de haberlas leído en alguna que otra ocasión en algún que otro libro. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era en qué clase de libros las había leído, y es que Lavi era pésimo escondiendo aquellos libros que no quería que Bookman encontrase en su habitación de la sede, los cuales no estaban especialmente enfocados a su futuro como sucesor a su abuelo.

En aquel momento Allen hizo un ejercicio mental que llevaba practicando y poniendo en marcha desde su encuentro con el general Cross (culpable de que tuviera que practicar tal ejercicio). Respiró hondo por la nariz y ordenó a su corazón calmarse. Enfrió la cabeza y pensó en el contexto más inocente y agradable para la situación que estaba viviendo.

"Serénate, Allen. No está sucediendo nada raro. Probablemente algún exorcista o buscador se haya extrañado al no verte en el cuartel general y haya salido a buscarte, o quizá simplemente hayan bajado y al verte dormido han pensado que te ha pasado algo y te han llevado de vuelta. Eso es. Kanda suele decir que tengo un sueño muy pesado y no paro de moverme y dar patadas cuando duermo, así que no han tenido otro remedio que inmovilizarme.

O puede que, al igual que en mis primeros días me hayan hecho alguna sorpresa y me hayan traído a cuestas. ¡O puede que esta sea sólo una broma más de Lavi! ¡Nunca se sabe qué tan lejos puede llegar ese chico, ¿verdad?! ¿Verdad?"

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por los contornos de la cara del exorcista. El ejercicio no estaba funcionando. En vez de enfriar su cabeza y calmar el ritmo de su corazón era como si se hubiera vestido con una minifalda y cargase con unos pompones, animándolos a que le partieran el pecho y la mente.

Pero esa era otra cosa que había aprendido con Marian Cross: vivir en su propia mentira hasta que la realidad le pegase un puñetazo en la cara.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en medio del comedor de la sede, vendado e inmovilizado, y Lavi tratando de aguantar las carcajadas mientras Lenalee le regañaba y trataba de avisar a Bookman.

—¿Lavi? Lavi, amigo por favor, desátame. Quizá esto te parezca divertido, pero tienes un sentido del humor extraño. Tan extraño como tus gustos por las mujeres. Quítame las cuerdas antes de que le de una patada a tu soberano trasero, ¿vale?

Allen oyó un ligero murmullo a su alrededor, pero el eco le impedía saber de dónde provenía con seguridad. Escuchó unas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia él, demasiado suaves y livianas para ser las de un hombre. Allen dedujo, por el sonido y algún séptimo sentido extraño que la chica se había detenido justo delante de él.

—¡Lenalee! —suspiró aliviado, aún viviendo en su mundo imaginario donde todo seguía su contexto inocente e irreal—. Lenalee, ayúdame por favor. Lavi vuelve a hacer cosas raras. Dile que no está bien amarrar a las personas a muebles antes de que se le ocurra algo peor.

Se detuvo al notar que la chica apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro derecho, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Allen.

—… ¿Lenalee? Oye, qué…

Y, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron ahogadas repentinamente por una boca ajena que se pegó a la suya. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Allen se vio obligado a salir de su fantasía idealizada, muy a su pesar, pues, aunque siendo sinceros no le desagradaba para nada la idea de Lenalee Lee uniendo los labios con los suyos, supo inmediatamente que aquella ferocidad, aquella urgencia y agresividad, más como si intentase devorarlo y no besarlo, como si tratara de reclamar lo que es suyo y de nadie más, no eran en lo absoluto rasgos propios de su amiga.

Por supuesto sus sospechas fueron reforzadas cuando, aprovechando que lo había atacado en mitad de una frase, una húmeda y traviesa lengua trató de divertirse con la suya.

Allen trató de apartarse, sellar los labios herméticamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pensó en ello como una especie de virus: ya había entrado; hacerlo salir era casi imposible.

Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, aquellos labios se apartaron bruscamente, movidos por un resorte. La separación fue tan brusca que, en un intento por volverse a agarrar a él, aquellos labios habían intentado aferrarse a los suyos, mordiéndolos. A causa de ello podía sentir un delgado hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de su boca, mezclado con una saliva que no era la suya.

—Me voy un momento y ya estas abalanzándote sobre el chico —una voz grave resonó, al parecer hablándole a su atacante—. Demonios, ¿no me habías dicho que te controlarías?

Una cosa buena respecto al inesperado y agresivo beso era que, debido a su intensidad y la resistencia que Allen había tratado de manifestar, la venda se había aflojado considerablemente, permitiéndole la vista.

Road hizo un puchero en brazos de Tyki Mikk, quien la sujetaba por las axilas como si no pesase más que una pluma.

—Él me ha seducido —se justificó la chica. Allen se preguntó qué demonios había hecho él para provocarla. Road clavó sus ojos en los del chico, frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo sentirse profundamente traicionada—. Llamando el nombre de otra mujer en mi presencia… ¿Acaso no tienes modales, Walker?

"¿Acaso no los tienes tú?" era lo que en verdad quería preguntar el exorcista. "Ojalá te pudiera denunciar por agresión sexual." Sin embargo, el chico sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. Había prioridades más urgentes que tratar, al menos en aquel momento.

—Por lo menos el chico ya se ha despertado. Chaval, duermes como si hubieras tenido insomnio durante cuatro meses.

Road le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

—No le hagas caso, Allen. Eres adorable cuando duermes.

Allen respiró hondo y se serenó. No podía perder la paciencia con aquellos dos. No por ahora. No aún.

—¿Por qué me habéis traído? Me habéis raptado a traición y me habéis arrastrado hacia territorio enemigo completamente solo. Esto es injusto, dos contra uno. ¿Acaso no tenéis honor?

Se alegró de no visualizar akumas a sus alrededores. Eso significaba que no iban a pelear… Por el momento. Se había cuidado de no mencionar el precario funcionamiento de su brazo. En bastante desventaja se encontraba ya.

—Admito que tu sola existencia aún me provoca quebraderos de cabeza, chico, pero por una vez no hemos venido a luchar —Tyki Mikk sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y se lo colocó entre los dientes aún sin encenderlo—. Antes has preguntado por honor. Bueno, podrías decir que esto es una cuestión de honor— sacó un mechero y prendió el extremo del cigarrillo. Con pasos tranquilos y serenos caminó hacia Allen, y colocándose en cuclillas para encontrarse a la misma altura que el chico le soltó el humo del cigarro en la cara—. No te mataremos. No hoy. Como has dicho, los Noah tenemos demasiado honor como para un duelo tan deshonesto. Nos gusta el trabajo fácil como a cualquiera, pero no somos tan rastreros como voso…

Road Kamelot se cruzó de brazos.

—Tyki —canturreó con impaciencia—. Si no tienes intención de ir al grano, no estaría mal que me dejases volver a jugar con Allen.

—Resumiendo, chico —el hombre inspiró, guardando el aire en sus pulmones—: NO PERMITO QUE NADIE ME GANE A LAS CARTAS.

Allen pestañeó. Deseó tener las manos libres para limpiarse las orejas.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo que has oído.

Esta vez fue el exorcista quien respiró profundamente. La situación era irreal, las circunstancias absurdas y sus labios habían tenido que sufrir una violación para…

—¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TODO ESTO ES POR AQUELLA ESTÚPIDA PARTIDA DE PÓKER?

Inverosímil. Simplemente inverosímil.

—¡Vamos, admítelo! ¡Admite que hiciste trampas!

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LAS HICE! ¿ACASO CONOCES ALGÚN OTRO MÉTODO POR EL CUAL GANAR UNA PARTIDA DE PÓKER? ¡TU TAMBIÉN HICISTE TRAMPAS!

—Demuéstralo.

—¡Que lo demues…! —bufó. Si no fuera por su cabello albino, hubiera jurado que le habían salido canas del estrés—. ¡Es obvio! ¡Un tramposo sabe identificar a otro tramposo! —alzó la barbilla con arrogancia. Cuando se trataba de juegos de cartas se transformaba en una persona completamente diferente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres la revancha?

Tyki Mikk hizo rechinar los dientes, forzando una sonrisa desagradable ante la actitud descarada del chico. Se retiró el cigarro de la boca y lo presionó contra el suelo de la habitación, aunque en su imaginación lo trasformaba en una lanza gigante con la que atravesaba el corazón del albino. Por su parte, Allen le hubiera propinado de buena gana una patada en la mandíbula de no haber sido por las ataduras.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, mira por dónde… Nunca acabamos de jugar esa ronda, ¿no quieres seguir con la apuesta? Ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar.

Allen alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa.

—Por mí estupendo, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres que te vuelva a desnudar?

—La verdad —Road interrumpió la discusión de los dos hombres acercándose con pasos danzantes hacia el asiento. Su voz era pícara y descarada; disfrutaba de la situación y se notaba—, a mí no me molestaría en lo más mínimo, pero me temo que más bien se dará el caso contrario. No jugarás contra Tyki— su sonrisa se ensanchó—; hoy tu oponente seré yo.

Por un momento, un segundo apenas, Tyki Mikk pudo ver cómo la máscara de soberbia y arrogancia se le caía al chico, sustituida por una expresión de desconcierto y contrariedad. También podía leer algo de temor y vergüenza en el rostro del chaval.

—¿Qué pasa? —Road se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso sobre una de sus piernas—. No me digas que te da cosa jugar al póker contra una chica, Allen.

El susodicho tragó saliva y tartamudeó una respuesta que sonó poco convincente.

—N-no es eso. Es sólo que este es un asunto entre Tyki Mikk y yo mismo. No sería justo si tú lo cubrieras en la segunda ronda…

Road bufó suavemente e interrumpió al chico extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos y acercándoselo lentamente a la cara. Debió de leer el pánico en la expresión del chico, porque retrocedió.

—Vaya —musitó algo decepcionada—. ¿Tanto te desagradó el beso de antes? Mira que cuando estabas dormido no te quejabas…

Allen palideció. El sabor extraño de antes. ¿Acaso la obsesión de aquella chica por él no conocía límites?

Una mesa que no recordaba haber visto durante toda aquella escena hizo acto de presencia en aquel mismo momento, sobre la cual se hallaba una baraja de cartas perfectamente ordenadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación de los sueños se había convertido en la perfecta copia de un casino clandestino.

Road se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, cruzando una pierna sobre otra mientras un hombre sin voz ni cara, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros cortaba la baraja para repartirla.

—¿No vais a desatarme las manos ni siquiera para poder jugar? —su tono era dulce e inocente.

Tyki bufó, encendiéndose un tercer cigarro en aquel día. De igual modo, no es como si lo fueran a matar.

—Chico, no hagas como si no te hubieras deshecho de los nudos desde el primer momento.

—¿Q-Qué pasa si me niego a jugar?

Road observó las cartas que le había dado el repartidor, y con dedos ágiles levantó los extremos lo suficiente para ver de qué palo eran. Con la otra mano hizo girar entre sus dedos una afilada vela en forma de cono.

—¿Acaso te hemos dado esa opción?

Allen tragó saliva, llevándose una mano al ojo izquierdo. Desde el incidente en Alemania, aquellas peculiares velas le infundían infinito respeto. Resignado, alargó el brazo para recoger las cartas y volvió a colocarse la máscara de confianza infinita.

"No puede ser tan duro. Es sólo una cría. Puede que no haya tenido oportunidad de cortar la baraja, pero lo mires por donde lo mires juego con años de ventaja."

—Por cierto —Road interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonrisa que hizo que a Allen se le helase la sangre—. Por supuesto, las trampas no están autorizadas. Puede que no lo sepas, pero soy una gran jugadora en este juego. Ni siquiera Tyki ha podido vencerme una sola vez. Considérame… —clavó su mirada en los ojos de su contrincante, lamiéndose los labios, observando no solo el iris del exorcista, sino su alma entera—. _La reina de corazones._ De hecho, esta misma noche robaré el tuyo.

Allen Walker echó un vistazo a las cartas en su mano, notando el peso de la baraja de reserva que siempre llevaba consigo en un muy bien escondido bolsillo.

 _La partida acababa de comenzar._

* * *

 **Espero no haberme pasado con el OoC... Creo que me he salido un poco de la personalidad natural de los personajes, ¿vosotros qué creéis?**


End file.
